1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toilets and more specifically to a toilet seat lifter which enables a toilet seat to be lifted with a foot.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The prior art contains several toilet seat lifters. Some of the toilet seat lifters include U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,446 to Crocker, U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,506 to Munford et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,263,517 to Brooks. Each of these toilet seat lifters disclose a foot pedal which is intended to be anchored in one location only. However, Crocker discloses a bare cable and a xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d shaped lever pivotally attached to a base. A bare cable fabricated from steel will rust and may provide a cutting hazard. The xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d shaped lever has at least one potential pinch point with the base.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a toilet seat lifter which may be easily installed on a toilet; has a movable foot, pedal actuator to accommodate the needs of a particular user; and has a foot pedal actuator without pinch points.
The present invention provides a toilet seat lifter which may be easily installed on a toilet. The toilet seat lifter includes a seat lifter, a foot pedal actuator, and an actuation cable. The actuation cable includes a cable and a sheath. The seat lifter includes a lifter base and at least one lifter arm. The lifter base includes slots for attaching thereof to anchor bolts of a toilet seat on one end. The at least one lifter arm is rotatably retained by the lifter base on the other end thereof. One end of the cable is retained by the at least one lifter arm such that when the cable is pulled, the at least one lift arm has rotary movement.
The foot pedal actuator includes a foot base, a foot pedal, and a spring loaded disc. The foot base includes a disc yoke which extends. The spring loaded disc is pivotally retained in the disc yoke. The sheath is retained between an end of the disc yoke and the one end of the lifter base. A pedal projection extends outward from the outer diameter of the spring loaded disc. The other end of the cable is retained by pedal projection. One end of the foot pedal is pivotally attached to the floor member and the other end of the foot pedal rests on the pedal projection.
The toilet seat lifter preferably operates in the following manner. The slots of the lifter base are slipped around the anchor bolts of the toilet seat assembly, between the toilet and the toilet base. The at least one lifter arm is located below a bottom of the toilet seat. The foot pedal actuator may be located on either the left or right side of the toilet in a comfortable position. The toilet seat in a down position forces the foot pedal into an elevated position. To lift the toilet seat, the user presses their foot on the foot pedal which causes the at least one lifter arm to rotate and push the toilet seat upward. When the user takes their foot off the foot pedal, a torsion spring in the spring loaded disc allows the toilet seat to retract slowly.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a toilet seat lifter which may be easily installed on a toilet.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a toilet seat lifter which has a movable foot pedal actuator to accommodate the needs of a particular user.
Finally, it is another object of the present invention to provide a toilet seat lifter which includes a foot pedal actuator without a potential pinch point.
These and additional objects, advantages, features and benefits of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification.